total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Sneaky Swordfishes
The Sneaky Swordfishes is one of the three opposing teams competing in Total Drama Sky Adventures. The team is made up of Cody, Fan, Gwen, Paintbrush, Sierra, Topher and Test Tube. After a switch, due to a twist in the challenge, Mike ends up being on this team. Their logo is a swordfish in a dark orange background. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek As soon as they were formed, they were asked to choose one teammate to be the team captain, which Paintbrush saw as an opportunity to put Fan in charge, and get rid of him if the team lose the upcoming challenge, which Fan was already aware of. As they took too much time to decide, Chris selected Paintbrush, saying that he was going to choose an object already. Once in the challenge, most of the teammates tried to hide, Cody and Sierra (who was chasing Cody) were trying to hide in a chinese tea shop, and failed, as Cody tried to give Sierra a sleeping tea, but he drank it instead, and both were tagged by Bridgette. Gwen and Topher, who started to interact in the plane, decided to go to hide togheter, they first went to the Shanghai Financial Center, where Jo noticed them and started to chase them all the way to the Main Street, where they decided to use a dragon costume to confuse themselves between the people there, they managed to dodge Bridgette, but they were captured by Jo, and they split up. Test Tube hid on the Science Museum, admiring all the new progress, and when she tried to escape from there, Jo finded her, scared, she shattered but was eliminated either way. Paintbrush, as the tagger for this team, managed to tag Lightbulb (much to it's disgust), Dakota, Mike and Anne Maria, who throwed it away, allowing her to tag Izzy. After a small chase, he/she also tagged Soap, causing her team to lose. Fan was the winner from this team, as he managed to fly over Shanghai, so he wasn't tagged. They won in first place and stayed in the first class. One, Two, Three, Fort The members of the team start to bond with eachother in first class, with Topher and Gwen starting to become friends, Sierra stalking Cody, again, and Paintbrush and Fan solving their long time conflict. But with thier win, some people think that the team will have a great success in the competition, even comparing themselves to the old Team Amazon. After that, two of the people in the team discover that Finland was going to be the next location, however, they get dropped out of the plane still. Once everyone landed, the team faces off their next challenge: building a snow fort with snowballs, which eventually brings out the laziness of Fan and Cody, which slows the team down. Even with them not doing anything, the remaining teammates (Topher, Gwen, Paintbrush, Test Tube and later on, Sierra) start to work on the snow fort, building walls, ammo and even an ice catapult. Once the snowball war starts, Topher and Gwen started to shoot at the other teams, while Sierra and Test Tube started to build snowballs. After that, the lazy persons on the team started to help, after the Swordfishes got the lead over the rivals. To extend the lead of the team, Topher launched Fan as a drone, who got destroyed early on. After two teams destroyed the Dolphins, the Swordfishes won their second challenge in a row and stayed in first class. Radical Pyramidal Farce West Az-Take a Chance A-losement Park I Con-Go Further The team lives it's last moments of existance in first class, as Chris breaks them up for the merge, meaning that original members Fan, Gwen, Test Tube and Topher made the merge. Members *Cody *Fan *Gwen *Paintbrush *Sierra *Topher *Test Tube Additional members *Mike Eliminations Trivia *The Sneaky Swordfishes is considered the superior team in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as they won six out of twelve challenges before the merge, came in second in three episodes, and came in last on four challenges. *This team is the only one in Total Drama Sky Adventures to have more than seven members. **This is because of Mike switching to the team after his original team lost a challenge that involved giving up a teammate to the winning team. **Also Lightbulb joined after her original team definitely shattered. Gallery Sneaky Swordfishes form.png|Sneaky Swordfishes are formed! The Sneaky Swordfishes.png|The original team. swordfishes argue.png|The Sneaky Sworfishes argue to find a leader. SwordfishesInShanghai.JPG|The Sneaky Swordfishes win the first challenge of TDSKA. Swordfish first ceremony.png|The Sneaky Swordfishes at their first elimination ceremony. Indians vs cowboys.png|The team goes against the Dolphins at Farce West. Swordfish 2nd ceremony.png|The team's second elimination ceremony in a row. File:SwordfishesEpisode5.JPG|The Sneaky Swordfishes finish their puzzle. Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Teams Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:Season 2